1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system for wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to a steering system provided with a mechanism for preventing shimmy or flutter acting on the steering wheel of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Utility Model Early Publication No. 59-169263, there has been proposed a steering system wherein tie rods of the steering linkage are provided with weight elements by way of resilient members for dampening vibration acting thereon. In Japanese Utility Model Early Publication No. 57-97764, there has been proposed a steering system wherein the steering linkage is provided with a single steering damper which is arranged along a steering rack bar to absorb vibration acting thereon through the rack bar. In such steering systems as described above, however, smooth return movement of the steering wheel to its neutral position may not be effected due to relatively large frictional resistance in the gear box and additional resistance caused by the weight elements or the steering damper.